monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Jam Tours (2020)
In 2020, Monster Jam will be hosting an Arena tour, 3 Stadium Tours, each representing a different color and an international tour. Each tour champion, with the exception of the international tour, will receive an invite to Monster Jam World Finals 21. Arena Tour Competitors # Grave Digger #39: Randy Brown # Scooby-Doo!: Linsey Read # Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Kaylyn Migues # Dragon: Darren Migues # Raminator: Mark Hall # Rammunition: Kurt Kraehmer (Save for Charleston)/ TBD # Wild Side: Zack Garner # Just Get Er Done 2 - Brandan Tulachka Stops # Jan 11-12: Albany, NY # Jan 17-19: Hampton, VA # Jan 25-26: North Charleston, SC # Jan 31-Feb 1: Charleston, WV # Feb 8-9: Hartford, CT # Feb 14-16: Worcester, MA # Feb 22-23: Wichita, KS # Feb 29-Mar 1: Little Rock, AR # Mar 14-15: Vancouver, BC # Mar 20-22: Reno, NV # Apr 3-4: Nampa, ID # Apr 17-19: Southaven, MS Stadium Tour 1 (Red) Competitors # Grave Digger 35Grave Digger #35: Adam Anderson # Monster Energy: Todd LeDuc # Dragon: Jon Zimmer # Great Clips Mohawk Warrior: Bryce Kenny # El Toro Loco: Becky McDonough # Lucas Oil Crusader: Linsey Weenk # Avenger: Jim Koehler # Monster Mutt Rottweiler (on Brutus): Brad Allen # The Black Pearl: Cole Venard # Over Bored: Jamey Garner # Stone Crusher: Steve Sims # Hooked: Bryan Wright # Overkill Evolution: Mike Vaters II # Black Stallion: Mike Vaters # The Rod Ryan Show (on Over Bored): Jamey Garner (Houston only) Stops # Jan 11: Anaheim, CA # Jan 18-19: San Antonio, TX # Jan 25: Houston, TX # Feb 1: Tampa, FL # Feb 8-9: Indianapolis, IN # Feb 15: Minneapolis, MN # Feb 22-23: Atlanta, GA # Mar 21-22: Las Vegas, NV # Apr 4: Santa Clara, CA Stadium Tour 2 (Green) Competitors # Grave Digger #33: Morgan Kane # Max-D: Neil Elliott # Son-uva Digger: Ryan Anderson # BroDozer: Heavy D (Tampa, TBD)/Colt Stephens (St. Louis, TBD) # Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Cynthia Gauthier # BroCamino: Diesel Dave # Bounty Hunter: Jimmy Creten # Scarlet Bandit: Dawn Creten # Megalodon (on Rage): Cory Rummell # El Toro Loco (on Wrecking Crew/Axe): Kevin Crocker # Jester: Matt Pagliarulo # Kraken: Nick Pagliarulo # The Xtermigator: Buddy Tompkins (Tampa - Anaheim), Roy Pridgeon (Glendale - Jacksonville), JR McNeal (Detroit - Philadelphia) # Wolf's Head: Kristen Hope Stops # Jan 11: Tampa, FL # Jan 18-19: St. Louis, MO # Jan 25: Anaheim, CA # Feb 01: Glendale, AZ # Feb 8: Anaheim, CA # Feb 15: San Diego, CA # Feb 22-23: Miami, FL # Feb 29: Jacksonville, FL # Mar 14-15; Detroit, MI # Apr 11: Philadelphia, PA Stadium Tour 3 (Yellow) Competitors # Grave Digger #38: Charlie Pauken # Max-D Fire: Tom Meents # El Toro Loco Ice: Scott Buetow # Bakugan Dragonoid: Camden Murphy # Monster Energy: Coty Saucier # Whiplash: Brianna Mahon # EarthShaker (on Hurricane Force): Steven Thompson # Zombie (on Storm Damage): Richie Yatsko # Wild Flower: Rosalee Ramer # Time Flys: Kelvin Ramer # Bad Company: John Gordon # Saigon Shaker: Ryan Disharoon # Obsessed: Eric Swanson (Save for New Orleans) # TBA (On a chassis owned by John Gordon): Buddy Tompkins/TBA (New Orleans only) # Slinger: Scott Hartsock (New Orleans only) # The Rod Ryan Show (on Saigon Shaker): Ryan Disharoon (Houston only) Stops # Feb 1: San Diego, CA # Feb 08-09: Houston, TX # Feb 15-16: Oakland, CA # Feb 22-23: Anaheim, CA # Feb 29: Arlington, TX # Mar 8-9: El Paso, TX # Apr 04: Seattle, WA # Apr 18: Denver, CO # TBA: New Orleans, LA International Tour Competitors # Alex Blackwell: Megalodon # Alx Danielsson: Zombie # Chad Fortune: Soldier Fortune # Haley Gauley: Wonder Woman # BJ Johnson: Gas Monkey Garage # Candice Jolly: Monster Mutt Dalmatian # Marc McDonald: El Toro Loco # Cam McQueen: Northern Nightmare # Steven Sims: Monster Energy # Chad Tingler: Megalodon # Peter Nyman: EarthShaker Trivia * Each tour will feature a different track. * This would be the first time the Crazy 8 Racing Format will be used during Stadium Tour Green. * Although the International Tour will not have a championship by points, it will have an automatic World Finals invitation for an International driver, but the conditions are that the driver has to be born outside the US, and has never driven in the US or Canada. Category:Monster Jam Tours Category:2020 events